ACCORDING TO THE VERSES IN BIBLE 7 STAGES OF RELIGION IS OBLIGATORY
ACCORDING TO THE VERSES IN BIBLE ' '''7 STAGES OF RELIGION IS OBLIGATORY ' '(Prepared by International M.I.H.R. Foundation) ' '1 st Stage: Wishing To Reach Allah ' 'Matthew 7:7, 8 '"Ask, and it will be given to you; seek, and you will find; knock, and it will be opened to you. For everyone who asks receives, and the one who seeks finds, and to the one who knocks it will be opened. 'Mat thew 13:15,16 '''For this people's heart has grown dull, and with their ears they can barely hear, and their eyes they have closed, lest they should see with their eyes and hear with their ears and understand with their heart and turn, and I would heal them.' But blessed are your eyes, for they see, and your ears, for they hear. '''Job 22:27 '''You will make your prayer to him, and he will hear you, and you will pay your vows. '''Job 22:30 '''He delivers even the one who is not innocent, who will be delivered through the cleanness of your hands." '''2 nd Stage: Repentance ' 'Matthew 3:1-3 '''In those days John the Baptist came preaching in the wilderness of Judea, "Repent, for the kingdom of heaven is at hand." For this is he who was spoken of by the prophet Isaiah when he said, "The voice of one crying in the wilderness: 'Prepare the way of the Lord; make his paths straight.'" '''Matthew 3: 6 '''and they were baptized by him in the river Jordan, confessing their sins. '''Matthew 3:11 '"I baptize you with water for repentance, but he who is coming after me is mightier than I, whose sandals I am not worthy to carry. He will baptize you with the Holy Spirit and with fire. '''Matthew 3:13-16 '''Then Jesus came from Galilee to the Jordan to John, to be baptized by him. John would have prevented him, saying, "I need to be baptized by you, and do you come to me?" But Jesus answered him, "Let it be so now, for thus it is fitting for us to fulfill all righteousness." Then he consented. And when Jesus was baptized, immediately he went up from the water, and behold, the heavens were opened to him, and he saw the Spirit of God descending like a dove and coming to rest on him; '''1 Corinthians 12:13 For by one Spirit are we all baptized into one body, whether Jews or Greeks, whether slaves or free; and have been all made to drink of one Spirit. Acts 9:17 So Ananias departed and entered the house. And laying his hands on him he said, "Brother Saul, the Lord Jesus who appeared to you on the road by which you came has sent me so that you may regain your sight and be filled with the Holy Spirit." '3 rd Stage: Submission of One's Spirit to Allah ' 'Acts 3:19,20 '''Repent therefore, and turn again, that your sins may be blotted out, that times of refreshing may come from the presence of the Lord, and that he may send the Christ appointed for you, Jesus, '''Luke 1:15,16 '''For he will be great before the Lord. And he must not drink wine or strong drink, and he will be filled with the Holy Spirit, even from his mother's womb. And he will turn many of the children of Israel to the Lord their God. '''John 3:13 '''No one has ascended into heaven except he who descended from heaven, the Son of Man. '''4 th Stage: Submission of Physical Body to Allah ' '1 Corinthians 6:19,20 '''Or do you not know that your body is a temple of the Holy Spirit within you, whom you have from God? You are not your own, for you were bought with a price. So glorify God in your body. '''John 3:4,5 '''Nicodemus said to him, "How can a man be born when he is old? Can he enter a second time into his mother's womb and be born?" Jesus answered, "Truly, truly, I say to you, unless one is born of water and the Spirit, he cannot enter the kingdom of God. '''Matthew 6:24-25 '"No one can serve two masters, for either he will hate the one and love the other, or he will be devoted to the one and despise the other. You cannot serve God and money. "Therefore I tell you, do not be anxious about your life, what you will eat or what you will drink, nor about your body, what you will put on. Is not life more than food, and the body more than clothing? 'Luke 12:23 '''For life is more than food, and the body more than clothing. '''5 th Stage: Submission of One's Soul to Allah ' 'Galatians 6:14 '''But far be it from me to boast except in the cross of our Lord Jesus Christ, by which the world has been crucified to me, and I to the world. '''Romans 6:18 '''and, having been set free from sin, you have become slaves of righteousness. '''6 th Stage: Sanctification of Heart ' 'Matthew 5:5 '''Blessed are the meek, for they shall inherit the earth. '''Mark 12:29-33 '''Jesus answered, "The most important is, 'Hear, O Israel: The Lord our God, the Lord is one. And you shall love the Lord your God with all your heart and with all your soul and with all your mind and with all your strength.' The second is this: 'You shall love your neighbor as yourself.' There is no other commandment greater than these." And the scribe said to him, "You are right, Teacher. You have truly said that he is one, and there is no other besides him. And to love him with all the heart and with all the understanding and with all the strength, and to love one's neighbor as oneself, is much more than all whole burnt offerings and sacrifices." '''7 th Stage: Submission of Free Will to Allah ' '''Matthew 5:8 '''Blessed are the pure in heart, for they shall see God. '''Luke 6:27-29 '''But I say to you who hear, Love your enemies, do good to those who hate you, bless those who curse you, pray for those who abuse you. To one who strikes you on the cheek, offer the other also, and from one who takes away your cloak do not withhold your tunic either. '''Matthew 22:39 '''And a second is like it: You shall love your neighbor as yourself.